


Spider-Man Prompts

by EmbersAtDusk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersAtDusk/pseuds/EmbersAtDusk
Summary: I have writer's block, please cure meI want to do some Spiderman prompts. Please comment them.





	1. Chapter 1

I want to do some Spiderman prompts. Please comment them. 

I will not do:

  * Trans Peter Parker
  * Peter as Tony's biological son
  * Stony
  * IronStrange
  * Starker (Ew)
  * Tony/Bucky
  * Deadpool
  * The Defenders
  * Peter/Ned
  * Peter/Shuri
  * Reader fics
  * OOC




	2. Underestimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers think Peter isn't capable because he is young. He proves them wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imo this trash should be in a dumpatwr. It is worse than my usual stuff, and there is probably a myriad of typos

It was Training Day at the Avengers facility. This was a day where almost all of the Avengers would show up. Peter had never been to a Training Day before - he had always trained with Tony. Unfortunately, Tony couldn't be there today.

The Avengers all knew who Spider-Man was, and were aware of his age. They liked to make fun of him, so if was no surprise that the first thing Peter heard was "Where's your baby bottle, Spider-kid?"

Peter turned to glare at Sam, who was currently laughing. "Did you forget your diaper, too?" Bucky joked. "Or is that red spandex your diaper?" At this, Sam and Bucky were hysterical. Clint joined in, and Steve snorted. 

Peter's face was stone-cold, but he felt a smirk start to appear when he heard Nat tell Wanda on the other side of the room to pass the popcorn.

He grinned. "Really? I'm 16, guys."

Clint laughed. "Exactly!"

'I think I either forgot to mention," Peter bared his teeth in a sadistic smile, "or you didn't pay enough attention. I could kill all of you if I wanted to."

Steve snorted. "I sincerely doubt tha-" but he was cut off. He was thrown to the floor by Peter, and webbed up so he couldn't move. Peter used his webs to grab a 10-ton weight, and held it in _one hand_ , and webbed it up to the ceiling above Steve. 

"The webbing keeping you to the ground lasts for 2 hours. The one on the ceiling lasts for 5 minutes."

Sam, Bucky, and Clint stared at Peter, their jaws dropped open. Natasha and Wanda were smirking in the corner, eating popcorn that Wanda was levitating.

Peter turned to Sam, Bucky, and Clint, a grin on his face. They tried to put up a fight, but soon enough, they ended up on the ceiling, wall, and floor respectfully. "I could've used some other webs on you," he said. "They would have used electricity to knock you unconscious."

He then noticed that Steve was starting to panic, and jumped into the ceiling, ripped the webbing off of the weight, and picking it up in one hand. The Avengers stared in awe. They knew he could climb walls and lift a lot, but they had never seen him doing it so casually. 

"Hey Spidey," Natasha exclaimed, "How much _can_ you lift?"

Peter paused to think. "I'm… honestly not sure," he said. "This one time a guy dropped a building on me and I had to lift it off of myself. One time, a ferry was splitting in half and I held the two halves together for like 10 seconds. Another time I was standing on top of this belltower and used my webs to stop it from falling over…"

The Avengers looked impressed. And scared.

Peter went to leave the room, but paused when he heard Sam calling for help. "Dude, you're just gonna leave us here for 2 hours?" He asked.

Peter smirked. "Yep." He walked out of the room, knowing he wouldn't be underestimated by the team again.

Prologue

The next day, when Peter saw Tony, the first thing Tony did was give Peter a high five.

"I watched the footage of Training Day," he said. "You were a badass with sass."

Peter grinned. "I learned from the best, Mr. Stark."

Chuckling, Tony pulled Peter into a warm hug. "You are a lot better than me, Peter," he sighed. "You always will be."

Peter smiled softly. It was another few minutes before Tony pulled out of the hug, but it felt like a few years. Peter _wished_ it had lasted for a few years.

"Now, when did a building fall on you?"

Peter groaned. _Here we go again._


End file.
